kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Moorna the Vengeful (Character)
(Father) Unknown Armored Dragon (Mother) (Step-Mother) (Half-Brother) (Step-Brother) (Step-Brother) Unknown Armored Dragons (Siblings) |actor = }} Description Moorna is an Armored Dragon as well as being 's half-sister. Despite their family tree, Tatsurion is an enemy in his sister's eyes, and like any sibling rivalry there are bound to be fights. Of course, these two fighting involves high-powered weaponry of great power. Plot Moorna was born to and an unknown mother some time prior to her father's union with and the subsequent birth of Tatsurion. When her half-brother came to the Fire Civilization, Moorna delighted in bullying him, something that their father was apparently indifferent to. After Napalmeon's passing Moorna-who was engaged to a dragon named -made a show of wanting to reconcile with her younger brother and invited him to join them and several other dragons on a hunt in the Nature Civilization. It proved to be another streak of cruelty on her part, as their targets were none other than the , the maternal side of Tatsurion's family. Moorna's plan backfired, however, when Tatsurion crippled one of Brutalus' wings to protect Headstrong Wanderer; they then returned to the Fire Civilization to try Tatsurion as a traitor to the dragons. Moorna broke off her engagement with Brutalus, who was forced into exile, and became consumed with hatred for Tatsurion particularly as he escaped her "justice" and remained at large. She would later encounter and attack him after he became friends with the young Human Raiden Pierce-Okamoto, only for him to escape both her and Lord Skycrusher in Into the Fire: Part 1 and Into the Fire: Part 2. She was later summoned by Alakshmi Verma in Bring Me the Head of Tatsurion the Unchained, in which she is enlisted in Skycrusher's quest for vengeance against Tatsurion after her brother is pardoned for his past crimes by . Kidnapping Headstrong Wanderer, she brings her to the place of Brutalus' exile, hoping to enlist her former fiance in taking vengeance on her brother only to learn that Brutalus bears no ill will towards Tatsurion, and in fact resents Moorna for forsaking him. Between Brutalus' opposition and Tatsurion's newly developed wings, Moorna is thwarted, and later banished by Alakshmi after going back on her apparent promise not to harm Ray. In the Quest for the Gauntlet storyline Moorna appears as the summoned and evolved partner of Tiera, replacing Tiera's usual Meteor Dragon, and is uncharacteristically silent. The pair attack Ray as he is going to confront The Choten and are then confronted by Alakshmi and . They are then summoned to the Choten's side along with his other minions and their creatures using the power of the First Gauntlet, but are then engaged by Alakshmi again and defeated. Tiera and Moorna's fates were not disclosed at the time, and the conclusion of the online story on a cliffhanger left them a mystery. Card Representations *Moorna, Gatling Dragon *Moorna the Vengeful Quoted or referred to on cards Trivia *In the episode Bring Me the Head of Tatsurion the Unchained, it was revealed that Moorna led the dragons to attack Tatsurion's Beast Kin Family. *It has hinted that Moorna was very close to her father when he was alive. *Moorna was once engaged to an Armored Dragon named , but it was called off because one of his wings was torn off. Category:Character